Day 1: 7:00pm-8:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Niranjan Iyengar | director = Abhinay Deo }} Veer Singh Rathod ends up in jail with his former kidnappers. Jai Singh Rathod discovers a covert holding facility containing two prisoners from his past, and attempts to stop Raja Talapathi from freeing them. Aditya Singhania begins to exclude Prithvi from his inner circle, and Trisha Rathod's condition worsens. Episode guide The future Prime Minister of India is trapped in the quagmire of politics. The plot to kill him is becoming more intense. My family has been targeted in this plot. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. This is the longest and toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours: Naina doesn't trust Prithvi, and she has sown the seed of doubt in Aditya's mind. * Along with the goons, even Jai's son Veer gets arrested by the police. He protests his innocence but is taken away. * And Jai, posing as Bala, goes to meet the unknown caller, through whom he gets an important lead. The contact tells Jai he is being paid to turn off the power to the bridge area at 7:20pm. * Jai tells Mahinder Gill that Patil was cutting off the power to the national park, and they investigate. Jai tells Gill that something is sure to happen there at 7:20pm. The following takes place between 7:00pm and 8:00pm. Events occur in real time. 07:01:44 Night has fallen. Jai makes his way through the forest with a torch, observed by the soldiers. speaks to Aditya]] Meanwhile, Aditya Singhania reviews some papers and watches Prithvi, who comes over to him and tells him that Anisha Roy from Newsreel is calling about a live interview, and he is co-ordinating it in Pooja's absence. Aditya is silent, and Prithvi asks if he is alright. Aditya asks Prithvi whether he wants a higher role in politics, and Prithvi challenges Aditya's line of questioning. Sridhar, the lead soldier, calls Raja and informs him that Jai Singh Rathod is there, but alone. Raja says that they will deal with him, as they are almost there. shoots the padlock]] Jai reaches a locked gate, with a sign saying "restricted zone". He shoots the padlock, and makes his way inside. On the way back from the park, Mahinder Gill speaks angrily on the phone to Tejpal Singh, asking why they are unable to question Bala Ravindran. Tej tells him he will not be conscious for half an hour. Gill says that he will make his way to ATU instead of the hospital. Kiran Rathod asks her mother how long they will have to stay at ATU. Suddenly blood starts dripping from Trisha's nose and ear, and she collapses onto the couch. Kiran calls for the doctor. is put behind bars]] Veer is taken into a prison cell with Hardik and Shashank, despite protesting that he does not know them. He is told that Simran is in the ladies' section, and is ordered to stay quiet. At the hotel, Naina watches the opinion polls on television. Prithvi enters and she tells him that Deepak told her he was co-ordinating the Newsreel interview. She questions why he is doing it, then informs him that Divya will take over the co-ordination. She then dismisses him. is blinded and captured]] Jai walks down the corridors of the structure he found at national park. He is suddenly blinded by a bright light, and two guards knock him out. Divya prepares Aditya for his interview with Anisha Roy. He tells her that there is no need to be afraid of the media's questions, as the nation are with them. Naina enters and asks what he has decided to do about Prithvi. She persuades them that Prithvi is not as clean as they think, as he was not present at the assassination attempt that morning. Around the corner, Prithvi hears their conversation. Water is splashed across Jai's face, waking him up. He is surrounded by guards, and Captain Murad Ali reads his identification. He asks what Jai is doing here. is treated for her injuries]] Dr Lal treats Trisha, explaining to Kiran that she has internal bleeding in her head. Kiran asks to stay with her, and tells Lal to inform Jai of what has happened. Jai is untied, and he explains that he was following a lead that led him to the building. Ali explains that they are in a holding facility for dangerous high-profile criminals, who move round jails for a few days at a time. Jai asks for details of the prisoners, but Ali explains that their identities are classified. Jai finds out that nothing is happening at 7:20pm, but that the doors are electronic and if the power goes off they will not be shut and the CCTV will go down. Ali explains that they only have five guards on site, as he was ordered to shift ten guards to another site. explains himself to Murad Ali]] Jai then calls Nikita Rai, bringing her up to speed, and asks her to send an ATU backup team as soon as possible, as there could be a possible prisoner escape. Nikita says she will call the Mumbai Electric Board to make sure the power is not cut. She then tells him that Bala has not woken up, and Trisha and Kiran are safe at the ATU. Jai tells Ali that their enemies are outside and they need to appear to have more force and weapons than they actually do. is questioned about his involvement in the drug deal]] Outside, Raja and Mani arrive and greet Sridhar. Raja asks if they are ready, and the troops prepare. At the police station, Veer is brought to Zahid's desk, and questioned. He tells them that he had nothing to do with the drugs, and Zahid asks why he had a gun. Veer explains the situation, and the officers do not believe him. Veer asks them to call the military academy, but they refuse. Kadam then takes him back to his cell. leads the guards outside]] A light turns on at the prison, and Jai leads troops out of the door. Sridhar and his soldiers duck down out of sight. 07:20:40...07:20:41...07:20:42...07:20:43... 07:25:08 Jai leads the troops back into the facility, and Sridhar questions why the power has not gone off. Raja explains that Bala is dead, and orders Mani to take Bhaskar and blow up the power station at Borivali. Sridhar gets worried at the plan changing, but Raja tells him to go back to his position. explains his next move to Murad Ali]] Murad Ali and Jai get back inside, and Jai tells him that he is sure Raja and his men are outside and saw them. He tells Ali that they will have to wait for the ATU backup team, and asks to be able to see the prisoners. Ali refuses. shoots Sridhar]] Raja notices Sridhar packing up, and asks what is happening. Sridhar tells him that the job has become more dangerous than he anticipated, as there could be more guards inside, and he doesn't want to die like Bala. Raja pulls out his gun and shoots Sridhar in the head, killing him. Inside the prison, Jai asks for five minutes with the prisoners, asking for the name of Ali's superior officer. Ali says it is Atul Swaminathan, but he will tell Jai the same thing. prepares Aditya for his interview]] Divya continues prepping Aditya for his interview, when he receives a call from Jai. Jai explains everything that has happened, and asks for Aditya's help in getting access to the prisoners. Jai also informs him that someone close to Aditya must be helping the terrorists, to find out about the prisoners, and Aditya looks at Prithvi. Aditya then speaks to Murad Ali, explaining that it is very important that Jai is allowed access to the prisoners. Jai then looks at the CCTV footage of the cell, saying he recognises the prisoners. It flashes back to Operation Trishul, and one of the prisoners is the servant who cried over Ravindran's death. addresses the remaining men]] Raja speaks to Sridhar's men, explaining that they pledged to fight for their cause until death. He tells them they will create history if they complete their mission, and orders them to storm the building once the power goes down. speaks to Nikita]] At the ATU clinic, Dr Lal tells Nikita that he can't say how serious Trisha's injuries are until the reports come back. In the prison, Jai takes a photo of the prisoners on his phone, but Ali grabs it off him, saying no information can be leaked from the building. Jai tells him ATU need to be able to identify the prisoners, and Murad agrees. Jai calls Nikita and tells her that he has sent her some pictures. Before Nikita can tell him about Trisha, he hangs up. Mihir and Nikita receive the photos, and Jai calls to tell them that the prisoners are two of the three LTFE members caught during Operation Trishul. Jai says one is a lieutenant, but the other is just a cook, and questions why they are being freed in such a complex plan. He also asks Mihir to track down who leaked the information about the prisoners to the terrorists. Raja calls Roshan, and tells him that it very important to find Jai's son, as his wife and daughter are out of reach at ATU. Roshan promises to bring him in. Raja checks his watch and continues staking out the prison entrance. In the cell, Jai watches as the lieutenant is acting as a subordinate to the cook. Murad questions this, as they should retain their hierarchy even in prison. arrives back at the ATU]] Mihir tells Nikita that he is decrypting the last of Singh's files. Gill enters and Nikita brings him up to speed. She tells him that Mihir is decrypting a video file from Singh which should give them more information. She also tells him about Trisha, and that Veer should be being picked up soon. Raja checks his watch, before calling Mani and telling him to blow up the station soon. 07:45:57...07:45:58...07:45:59...07:46:00... 07:51:06 and Shashank intimidate Veer]] Gill speaks to Colonel Ajmera and finds out that Veer Singh Rathod is missing. Ajmera explains that his staff and Gill's agent are out looking for him. In his jail cell, Veer paces back an forth. Hardik and Shashank stare at him threateningly. Vikrant Maurya interrupts Divya and Aditya's preparation to ask where Prithvi is. He tells them that he heard Naina banned Prithvi, and tells Divya that she needs to stop being a full-time sister to Aditya and start being his wife. After he leaves, Aditya tells Divya she needs to leave Vikrant, no matter what sort of commotion it will cause in the press. At the holding facility, Atul Swaminathan gives Murad permission to let Jai see the prisoners. Murad takes Jai's gun before letting him into the cell. interrogates the prisoner]] Jai identifies himself to the cook prisoner, and tells him to sit. The lieutenant sits, and tells Jai his name is Aravind Bala Muruga. Jai directs his questions at the cook, who identifies himself as Surya Sankaran. Jai asks who is behind Aditya's assassination, and Surya looks scared and says he doesn't know. Aravind jumps between them, but Jai throws him away and grabs the other man. In the CCTV room, Murad sees the violence and rushes into the cell with his guards, shouting at Jai. They start to argue, when the lights suddenly flicker and turn off. Outside, Raja's men run towards the prison. Murad orders his men to handcuff the prisoners and secure the facility. Raja's men enter the building through the front gate. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Adhish Khanna as Veer Singh Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Kishore Kadam as Ravindran * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Nissar Khan as Murad Ali Uncredited * Rajesh Kareer as Aravind Bala Muruga * Shriram Kolhatkar as Dr Lal * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan * Paul Varghese as Shashank Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** Jai's "show of force" at the prison just involves leading all of the guards outside to imply there are more inside, rather than kitting out civilians with military gear. ** Raja kills his lieutenant rather than merely threatening him. ** There are two prisoners, rather than one, and they are already there when Jai arrives. Jai does not recognise Ravindran, instead believing him to be a cook. ** The scenes of Trisha falling ill at the ATU are new. ** The Singhania storyline is all new. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 7:00pm-8:00pm (disambiguation) Day 120 120